Problem: The arithmetic mean of these five expressions is 24. What is the value of $x$? $$x + 8 \hspace{.5cm} 15 \hspace{.5cm} 2x \hspace{.5cm} 13 \hspace{.5cm} 2x + 4$$
Since the arithmetic mean of these expressions is 24, we can write the expression for the mean: \begin{align*}
\frac{(x+8)+15+(2x)+13+(2x+4)}{5}&=24\\
\Rightarrow \qquad (x+8)+15+(2x)+13+(2x+4)&=5\cdot 24
\end{align*}

Combining like terms on the left, we find $5x+40=120$, so $5x=80$, from which we have $x=16$. Our final answer is $\boxed{16}$.